The invention is concerned especially with methods of measurement related to the oarlocks of a rigged rowing-boat, and in particular to measurements related to the swivel pin or face-of-work (namely, the flat face of the oarlock on which the oar bears during the stroke).
It is an object of the present invention to provide gauges and methods for rig-related measurement of rowing boats, that facilitate the making of such measurements.